


Fragmen Cinta

by Ejey



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejey/pseuds/Ejey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah penantian abadi/Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walau ragaku ini telah mati</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmen Cinta

EJEY series Present

 **Fragmen Cinta**

 _  
[Sebuah penantian abadi]   
_

_  
[Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walau ragaku ini telah mati]   
_

Disclaimer

 **Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

 **  
_Warning: Plotless & OOC_   
**

**  
_Don’t Like? Don’t Read!_   
**

.

.

Namaku Alice. Aku tinggal dalam sebuah menara yang tingginya tak seberapa. Menara indah bagaikan dalam dongeng—tempat tinggal seorang putri dengan paras yang luar biasa cantik. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon hijau yang membentuk satu kesatuan berupa hutan mungil, ditambah dengan jalan setapak yang mengular—membelah hutan mungil nan teduh itu.

Dan sang putri akan senantiasa menunggu pangerannya datang lewat jalan setapak itu, dari balik jendela menara. Ya, pangeran berparas tampan di atas kuda putih yang kokoh dan gagah. 

Tapi entah kapan, seseorang itu datang kepadaku. Seseorang, yang akan membawaku keluar dari sangkar emas ini. Terbebas—menggapai harumnya udara di luar sana dan meresapi hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi.

Kudengar suara kucing mengeong. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari hutan mungil ini, pada seekor kucing hitam dengan lonceng emas melingkar di lehernya. Aku berjongkok dan kupeluk kucing itu. Kukecup keningnya dengan lembut.

Aku sayang Cheshire. Sangat sayang. Dia bagaikan sahabat untukku. Dia selalu berada di sisiku, dan setia menemaniku. Hanya kepadanyalah aku menceritakan berbagai hal yang terpikir dalam kepalaku.

Meski demikian, hatiku masih belum puas. Hatiku masih terus mencari sesuatu—atau, seseorang?

.

.

Hari itu aku hanya terdiam di balik jendelaku, seperti biasa. Menunggu dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya seseorang datang padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, suara debam yang keras memecah fokusku. Aku yakin, sekejap aku melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pohon tak jauh dari menara. Sesuatu yang besar dan berat.

Benar dugaanku. Begitu aku menundukkan kepala, tampak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan dikepang rapi berada di antara semak-semak. Pria itu meringis sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dihiasi beberapa lembar dedaunan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu melihatku. Matanya yang seindah zamrud berkilat senang.

“Namamu Alice, kan? Nama yang manis.”  

Hari itu, Jack datang kepadaku.

.

.

“Ternyata ada menara seperti ini di tanah keluarga Baskerville. Glen yang mengurungmu di sini, ya?”

Aku menggeleng pelan. “Aku tak tahu. Semuanya pasti membenciku.”

Ya, semua orang pasti membenciku. Makanya Glen—atau siapapun itu—mengurungku dalam menara ini.

Kuakui, menara ini memang indah. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam boneka—yang kuyakini harganya sangatlah mahal—yang ditata dengan sangat apik di rak-rak yang mengelilingi kamarku. Di sini juga ada _grand_ piano berwarna putih yang bebas kumainkan kapan saja. Benar-benar seperti kamar seorang putri raja! Tapi bagiku, menara ini tak lebih dari sekedar penjara yang dilapisi dengan emas. Dan aku, adalah tawanannya.

“Alice, kapan-kapan kau main ke rumahku, ya.”

Aku tersentak kaget. “M—mustahil, Glen pasti nggak akan mengizinkan.”

Jack tertawa kecil lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. “Jangan khawatir, kita rahasiakan saja.” Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Aku terdiam—terpana mendengar ide gilanya. Sekalipun, tak pernah aku berpikir untuk keluar dari menara ini.

“Kebun mawar milik keluarga Vessalius sangat indah, lho. Kau harus melihatnya! Dijamin kau akan betah berada di sana seharian.” Jack tersenyum lebar.

Jack, apakah kau seseorang yang selalu kutunggu itu?

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, kurasakan hidupku semakin berwarna. Aku tak lagi menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengan berdiam diri di ambang jendela dan mengamati jalan setapak di luar sana.

Jack datang mengunjungiku hampir setiap waktu. Ketika ia datang, aku pasti akan segera berlari ke arahnya sambil menyerukan namanya, dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya yang hangat. Kemudian Jack akan tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, seraya berucap, “Aku datang, Alice.”

“Selamat datang, Jack!” seruku girang.

“Hmm—hari ini rambutmu wangi sekali.” Jack menghirup wangi rambutku sambil membelainya. “Wangi apel.” gumamnya.

“Oh ya? Kau benar-benar pandai merayu perempuan, Jack.” Aku mencubit pipi Jack. Aku sudah hapal betul tabiatnya yang suka sekali merayu perempuan di sekitarnya. Akupun salah satu sasaran rayuannya.

“Aku tidak merayu, Alice. Aku sungguh-sungguh.” ujarnya dengan ekspresi jenaka, sementara ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap-usap pipinya yang kesakitan sehabis kucubit.

“Bagaimana kalau aku mengepangkan rambutmu? Kau pasti jadi tambah cantik.” Jack meraih beberapa helai rambutku.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi sementara ia mengambil sisir dan karet rambut. Jari-jarinya bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua kepangan kecil sudah menghiasi rambutku.

Jack menyodorkan sebuah cermin padaku. “Lihat, kau tambah cantik, bukan?”

.

.

Hari ini Jack mengajariku bermain piano. Permainan pianonya indah sekali! Atmosfer di sekeliling Jack bisa berubah tergantung lagu yang ia mainkan. Dan bulu kudukku selalu meremang apabila mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Melodi-melodi itu seakan telah menyatu dalam diri Jack, menjadi bagian dari setiap darah, tulang, dan sendi-sendinya. Sensasi yang tak tertahankan!

“Bagaimana? Kau suka?” tanyanya ketika ia selesai memainkan satu lagu.

“Ya! Aku suka sekali! Melodi yang menyedihkan dan sangat lembut. Tapi aku bisa merasakan dalamnya rasa cinta sang pencipta lagu yang ia tuangkan dalam rangkaian melodi ini. Benar-benar... mengagumkan.” desahku.

“Lagu ini Glen yang menciptakan, lho.”

Aku terbelalak. “Glen? Jadi Glen yang menciptakan lagu ini?”

Aku tak bisa percaya, orang semacam Glen Baskerville, yang ditakuti dan disegani karena kekuatan serta kekuasaannya, bisa menciptakan lagu seindah ini. Benarkah—?

Jack mengangguk-angguk. “Kau pasti tak percaya, ya? Hahaha, aku paham, kok. Glen memang nggak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang suka menciptakan lagu. Tapi itu memang benar. Dia sendiri yang menciptakan lagu ini, dengan menuangkan segenap rasa cintanya, seperti yang kau bilang.” jelasnya panjang lebar lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

“Apa judul lagunya?”

“Judulnya... Lacie.”

“Lacie... siapa itu?” tanyaku polos.

“Benar. Nama seorang wanita yang paling berharga bagi Glen. Tapi sayang, dia sudah meninggal...” Jack mendesah.

 _Glen_? Seorang Glen rupanya juga memiliki orang yang paling berharga buat dirinya, ya. Tak kusangka. Seperti apa wanita yang berharga bagi Glen itu? Apa dia sehebat itu? Kenapa Glen menganggapnya demikian berharga?

“Alice, giliran berikutnya, kau yang main, ya!” Jack mendudukkanku dengan paksa di depan piano.

Aku panik. “Ta—tapi permainanku buruk.” tolakku halus.

“Ayolah, tadi aku sudah memainkan dua lagu untukmu. Jadi, sekarang kau yang harus memainkan lagu untukku!” Jack mulai merajuk.

Aku merengut. “Baiklah, tapi aku tidak tanggung ya, kalau telingamu jadi sakit gara-gara mendengar permainanku!”

“Tidak akan! Permainanmu kan, indah sekali!”

.

.

Nama anak itu Vincent. Kadang-kadang, Jack kemari bersama Vincent dan kakak lelaki anak itu, Gilbert. Jack bilang, ia yang memungut mereka dari selokan dan menjadikan kakak-beradik itu sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

Aku benci Vincent. Kata-katanya selalu membuatku kesal. Dia juga sering mengambil boneka-bonekaku, dan dengan santainya memotong bagian-bagian tubuh boneka itu dengan gunting kesayangannya. Dia juga sering menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat.

Benci... Aku sangat benci Vincent! Dia selalu berbuat jahat padaku sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang memuakkan itu! Aku benci! Dia seolah-olah tak bersalah saja!

Dan yang membuatku lebih sebal lagi, dia tak pernah suka bila aku bersama Jack!

“Beruntungnya...” ucap Vincent pada suatu hari, dengan nada sinis yang amat kentara. “Kau tak menyadari kalau dirimu cuma dikasihani. Putri yang malang.”  

Ia menatapku dengan bola matanya yang semerah anggur dan emas itu.

Dahiku mengernyit. Aku tidak dikasihani! bantahku mentah-mentah dalam hati.

“Suatu saat nanti, kau... akan terus melihat mimpi seperti itu.” Vincent menjatuhkan sesuatu di hadapanku.

Mataku melebar. _Cheshire!_ Cheshire tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai—darah segar mengucur dari kedua belah matanya. Tidak... tidak... 

“Atau malah seperti kucing ini. Kau tak akan bisa melihat apa-apa.” 

CHESHIRE!

.

.

Aku duduk diam di dekat piano seraya memeluk Cheshire erat-erat. Aku terus menangis hingga Jack datang dan langsung membalut kedua mata merah Cheshire dengan perban. Cheshire masih hidup, tapi mustahil baginya untuk bisa melihat lagi. Kedua bola matanya dicabut dengan paksa dari tempatnya, lalu dikoyak-koyak dengan gunting.

Tak akan kumaafkan! Tidak akan _pernah!_

“Jangan menangis lagi ya, Alice. Cheshire baik-baik saja, kok.” Jack mengusap air mataku dengan punggung telunjuknya.

“Tapi kedua matanya sudah tak ada lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya ‘baik-baik saja’?!” Air mataku terus saja mengalir, membasahi bulu-bulu hitam Cheshire.

“Aku benci Vincent! Aku benci! Kenapa dia selalu berbuat jahat padaku?! Memangnya apa salahku? Aku takkan memaafkannya!” Aku mulai histeris.

Di tengah-tengah kekalutanku itu, tangan Jack yang besar merengkuh kepalaku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan bajunya dinodai oleh aliran air mataku. Kurasakan hembus napas Jack di ubun-ubunku. Dielusnya kepalaku perlahan-lahan.

“Tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi, Alice.” Suaranya yang sebening kaca merasuki pikiranku.

“Tapi... Cheshire...” Aku masih saja terisak.

Tangan Jack dengan cepat beralih ke pipiku. Iris zamrudnya menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha menyelami perasaanku. “ _Cheshire baik-baik saja._ Kau harus percaya padaku.”

“Cheshire... baik-baik saja...?” Aku meragu.

Seulas senyum tergurat di figur tampannya. “Tentu saja. Sekarang, biarkan dia istirahat dulu, oke?”

Aku menatap Cheshire yang masih terbaring lemas dalam lingkupan kedua lenganku. “Baiklah...” bisikku lirih.

“Nah, begitu dong. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Lihat, matamu sembap. Untuk menenangkan perasaan, biar kubuatkan teh. Kau tunggu di sini, ya.” Jack mencium keningku singkat, lalu pergi membuat teh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Kuraba-raba keningku yang barusan diciumnya. Rasanya aneh... Selama ini, Jack memang sering menciumku, entah di kening, di pipi, atau di kepala—kecuali bibir, sebelum kau salah paham—tapi ciuman yang barusan itu... terasa sedikit berbeda.  

Jack memang ajaib. Keberadaannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Jantungku selalu dibuat berdebar-debar olehnya. Setiap kali ia mengepangkan rambutku, setiap kali ia mengajariku bermain piano, setiap kali ia mengelus rambutku... setiap momen yang kulalui bersama Jack selalu membuatku seakan melambung ke angkasa. 

Jack, aku—

.

.

“Jack, kenapa setiap hari kau datang ke sini?” tanyaku selagi kami berdua menikmati teh Assam yang baru saja dibuat Jack.

Jack mengernyit. “Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu.”

Genggamanku di gagang cangkir menegang. “Habisnya, Vincent bilang kalau kau datang ke sini hanya karena kau kasihan padaku. Apa benar begitu, Jack?”

Pria itu terdiam. Aku memejamkan mata, terlampau takut untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Jack. Kalau ia menjawab ‘benar’... bagaimana? Apa dia akan—

“Aku tidak datang ke mari karena merasa kasihan padamu, Alice.” Jack menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Di saat yang sama, aku membuka mata.

“Lantas, kenapa kau selalu datang ke mari?”

Jack tersenyum. Senyum yang paling kusukai. “Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan berbagai hal padamu, yang dikurung sendirian di dalam menara ini.” Ia terdiam sesaat. “Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa—bahagia.”

Aku terpana. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Tak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini, Jack. Ternyata memang kaulah, seseorang yang selalu kutunggu selama ini.

“Kau... takkan meninggalkanku, kan? Kau akan terus berada di sisiku, kan?” Aku menggenggam tangan Jack.

“Tentu saja, Alice. Aku janji.” Jack mencium keningku lagi.

 _Ya, aku janji..._

.

.

Hari itu—seperti biasa—aku duduk di dekat piano, menunggu Jack datang. Untuk membunuh waktu, aku bermain dengan Cheshire, yang sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Hari ini Jack berjanji akan mengajakku ke rumahnya. Setelah melihat kebun mawar, kami akan ke hutan dan memetik bunga-bunga liar yang amat cantik.

Aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Jack. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melirik ke arah pintu, berharap ia akan segera muncul dari situ. Cheshire mengeong pelan. Aku mengusap bulu-bulunya dengan lembut. Kurasa ia juga tak sabar menanti kedatangan Jack.

“Sabar ya, Cheshire. Jack sebentar lagi datang, kok.” ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya.

.

.

Jarum jam berderik, bergerak perlahan menuju angka berikutnya. Ketidaksabaranku berkembang menjadi rasa gelisah. Kuarahkan tatapanku pada pintu. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Jack, kenapa kau belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?

Kumohon, Jack. Jangan membuatku gelisah begini. Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku, kan? Oh, kalau kau memang sedang menjahiliku, hal itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Jack.

“Jack, cepatlah datang...” gumamku lirih.  

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Dan Jack masih belum datang juga. Firasatku buruk. Jack tak mungkin membiarku menunggu selama ini. Dan, dia pasti tidak sedang bercanda atau menjahiliku. Jack, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak datang juga?

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari menara, mencarinya. Kedua kakiku berlari-lari kecil, membawaku ke benteng Baskerville. Kupikir, mungkin saja dia ada di sana, bersama Glen.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Ketika aku sudah mendekati benteng, kucium bau asap dan bau—darah? Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Jangan-jangan—

Dugaanku benar. Baru saja aku melewati pintu gerbang, aku sudah dihadang oleh puluhan mayat yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang lobi. Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan. Ada yang sebelah tangannya terpotong, dadanya berlubang, bahkan ususnya terburai keluar. Ditambah lagi anyir darah yang semakin pekat, membuatku ingin muntah!

Darah bercipratan ke sana ke mari, dari dinding hingga ke lantai. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menutup hidungku. Kejam sekali... siapa yang melakukan ini semua?

Tanpa sengaja aku menginjak sesuatu. Kutundukkan kepalaku, dan ternyata yang kuinjak adalah sebuah bola mata. Ya, tak salah lagi—bola mata. Reflek aku melangkah mundur.

Ugh, di mana Jack? Aku harus segera menemukannya! Sambil mati-matian menahan napas, aku kembali berlari, ke arah lorong yang juga dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat.

.

.

“Jack!” Aku segera menghambur ke pelukan Jack begitu aku menemukan sosoknya yang terduduk di hadapan seorang anak berambut hitam—Gilbert, pikirku.  

“Alice, kau—bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?” tanyanya kaget. Sesaat, kulihat sesuatu yang tak biasa pada diri Jack. Ya, dia menangis. Dan kuperhatikan lagi, noda darah telah mengotori baju dan pipinya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?  

“Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Alice. Yang jelas keadaan di sini sangat berbahaya. Kau harus kembali ke menara. Kau aman di sana. Mengerti?” Jack mengelus pipiku sambil tersenyum samar.

“Aku tidak mau!” Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jack! Aku tidak mau!” Mataku mulai panas dan basah.

“Alice, kau harus pergi.” Jack menegaskan.

“Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau di sini! Kalau aku pergi, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku tidak mau... Aku takut sendirian lagi...” Aku terisak, kubenamkan kepalaku di dada Jack.

Jack, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi dari sisiku.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Alice sendirian. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji demikian?” Jack merengkuh wajahku. Mata kami saling bertatapan.

“Tapi—tapi...”

“Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, kok. Kau percaya padaku kan, Alice?”  

“Jack...”

Jack tersenyum tipis. “Makanya, sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Tunggulah aku di menara. Aku pasti datang.” ujarnya dengan nada membujuk.

“Benarkah? Kau pasti datang menemuiku?”

“Astaga, kau tak percaya juga padaku, ya?” Jack tergelak. “Tenang saja. Kau tunggu aku, dan setelah itu, kita akan pergi ke hutan dan memetik bunga-bunga liar, seperti yang kujanjikan padamu.”

Aku terdiam sejenak—meragu. Kutatap sepasang iris zamrudnya lekat-lekat, coba menggali seutas kepastian dari dalam matanya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya kuanggukkan kepalaku.

“Tapi kau janji kan, akan menemuiku?”

“Tentu saja, Alice.” Jack mengacak-acak rambutku. “Sekarang, cepat pergi!”

“Kau sendiri, mau ke mana?”

Seketika wajahnya berubah sedih. Pria itu tersenyum pahit. “Aku harus menemui Glen.” Jack mengambil pedangnya dan beranjak pergi. “Maaf ya, Gilbert.” ucapnya sambil melirik pada Gilbert.

Setelah itu, Jack pun menghilang dari pandanganku. Sementara aku, kembali ke menara. Aku berusaha percaya padanya, meski banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah aku kembali ke menara. Ugh, keadaan di benteng sudah sangat buruk. Api menjalar dengan cepat, melahap setiap bagian benteng. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi, menghalangi cahaya matahari. Kekacauan itu telah merambah ke luar benteng. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dalam keadaan yang tak kalah tragisnya.

“Kau sudah datang ya, Alice.” Kudengar suara yang amat familiar menyambutku, diiringi dengan suara tawa yang ganjil.

“Vincent! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!” jeritku kaget. Vincent tampak lebih kacau daripada biasanya. Mulai dari rambut hingga kakinya, ternodai oleh darah. Matanya sembap, seperti habis menangis.

“Ini semua gara-gara kau, Alice.” Dia berjalan mendekatiku. “Ya, ini semua gara-gara kau, Alice.”

“Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau berlumuran darah seperti itu?” Aku melangkah mundur.

“Aku nggak salah. Ini bukan salahku.” Vincent bicara seperti kaset rusak.

“Vincent! Kau kena—”

SLAAAASH!

Peristiwa itu bagaikan adegan lambat di mataku. Vincent menyeringai, dan mengarahkan guntingnya kepadaku. Gunting itu makin dekat dengan dada kiriku, lalu anak itu mengoyak dada dan jantungku dengan mudahnya, seperti mengoyak sebuah boneka kapas. Darah berhamburan dan yang terlintas dalam benakku saat itu hanyalah empat huruf itu: Jack. Lalu badanku jatuh dan menghantam lantai. Badanku seakan remuk redam.

“Aku nggak salah. Alice yang salah. Ini semua terjadi gara-gara Alice. Aku cuma... aku cuma melakukannya demi Gil! Ya, ini semua bukan salahku... Ini semua salah Alice...” Vincent terus mengulang kata-kata itu. Berputar-putar. Hingga akhirnya aku tak lagi bisa mendengar suaranya.

Jack, kau sudah janji akan datang menemuiku, kan?

Kau sudah janji takkan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?

Kau sudah janji akan selalu berada di sisiku, kan?

Aku percaya padamu, Jack. Kalau kau suruh aku pergi, aku akan pergi.

Kalau kau suruh aku menunggu, aku akan menunggu.

Ya, aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu.

Dan bila kau sudah datang, aku akan memelukmu seperti biasa, dan saat itu pula, akan kuungkapkan padamu, kalau aku... mencintaimu.

Kau dengar itu, Jack? Aku mencintaimu...

.

.

 _Cahaya violet itu kian meredup. Meredup, lalu mati perlahan-lahan._

 _Raganya memang telah tiada, tapi jiwanya akan terus menyala._

 _Demi menanti seseorang yang ia cintai._

.

.

 **Fragmen Cinta/Tamat**


End file.
